


Assigned|Seungjin

by DivergentDemiElf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, Hyunjin just flirting with Seungmin nonstop, M/M, Self-Harm, Seungmin falling hard for Hyunjin but he won't admit it, Spicy, Triggers, basically me trying to spread awareness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentDemiElf/pseuds/DivergentDemiElf
Summary: In which Kim Seungmin makes a deal with Yang Himchan (OC) to live next door to Hwang Hyunjin to try to coax him with him to go to a human donation facility. Seungmin isn't allowed to get too attached to him or else it will hurt when he has to go to the facility and is never seen again.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 4





	1. *//Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ In which Kim Seungmin makes a deal with Yang Himchan (OC) to live next door to Hwang Hyunjin to try to coax him with him to go to a human donation facility. Seungmin isn't allowed to get too attached to him or else it will hurt when he has to go to the facility and is never seen again.☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙
> 
> Includes:
> 
> //bxb (boyxboy)
> 
> //triggering topics like abuse, self-harm, thoughts of su*c*de etc. (there will be warnings at the top of the page)
> 
> //homophobia
> 
> //angst
> 
> //spicyness
> 
> //fluff
> 
> //author trying to be aesthetic but failing as you can clearly see ^^
> 
> Please note: if you are experiencing any triggering topics like the ones above, feel free to DM/PM me any time :

Hyunjin entered the store, hand in hand with Seungmin. Seungmin let go racing over to the Halloween costume section. Hyunjin pointed out a costume to Seungmin that he thought would suit the younger.

"Jinnie, you very well know I would never wear that," he pointed in disgust towards the fairy costume. Hyunjin pouted.

"I bet you would look good," the raven haired boy insisted. Seungmin raised an eyebrow. "You look good in everything."

"No and that's final." Seungmin stomped his foot. 

"What about this puppy costume?"

"Heck no. That looks ridiculous, but this Sherlock one looks cool. "

"Ironic. We were looking for a costume and I guess we found one." Felix wiped his eyes from laughing so hard. Everyone gave him a look of 'that's not funny.' "You guys have no sense of humor," he mumbled.

"Anyways," Hyunjin began, breaking the silence, "I recently got into Harry Potter. Maybe something Harry Potter themed for me?"

"It's because I read it to him. He's obsessed. His favorite character is Draco Malfoy," Seungmin explained.

"You're just such a great storyteller," Hyunjin said, practically having hearts in his eyes.

"You guys are gross," Jeongin commented.

"Tell that to Minsung over there," Felix replied.

"What's Minsung?" Changbin asked.

"Minho plus Jisung equals Minsung." Felix explained, surprised that he didn't understand. He definitely had a point. Jisung and Minho were being very cuddly on the other side of the clothing rack. "Shameless." 

They continued their search until they all had figured out their costumes. Hyunjin ended up getting a Draco costume. They all happily went trick or treating. After that, they made a movie night of their traditional Halloween movie. Seungmin soon fell asleep on Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin pulled him in close, covering him with the blanket. He put his chin on top of his head. Seungmin smiled in the enveloping warmth of the older's hug. His plan had worked.

**Word Count: 315 (sad T^T)**

**A/N: roughly edited; I ended up just doing a very short Halloween oneshot. This is set up after they all get into relationships, obviously. I hope you enjoyed! I really am loving Innie in that Harley Quinn costume or is that just me? Also, please comment any ships you want. Chanlix or Changlix? Jeongchan? I really am still figuring these things as the story progresses.**


	2. 0//Prologue

Glancing back and forth, the figure pulled his hood up and quickened his pace. He entered the glass building, letting the shadow of the skyscraper engulf him. He took in the lobby; it had a modern touch to it. Wooden tile polished to the point where you could see your reflection. Transparent blue glass divided the outside world from the inside. A sleek wooden reception desk sat near the entrance. Behind it sat two young women that were intently focused on their widescreen monitors. He took the pen attached to a clipboard that was on the counter and scribbled the date, time, reason for being there, and his signature. One of the receptionists looked up at him. She grasped the board along with the pen and entered the information into the computer sitting in front of her. Her name tag read ' _JEONGYEON'_ and next to her sat a girl named _'RYUJIN'_ who was typing steadily at something.

"Hello again, _Kim Seungmin_ ," Jeongyeon said, quickly glancing at the name on her screen. She gave a slightly skeptical look at his gray hoodie. He was surprised she could even make out the scribbled writing, but nodded his head, nevertheless, in acknowledgment. "You may go to floor 4, room 0497. It is on the right." She hummed a tune under her breath as her fingers skimmed over the room numbers and handed him a card. Seungmin mumbled a quick "Thanks" and left to go to the elevator. He grabbed a small name tag with ' _KIM SEUNGMIN'_ printed in clear, block letters out of his pants pocket. He pinned it on his hoodie. Seungmin made his way over to the grand elevator doors. He pressed the black outlined arrow pointing upwards. The elevator signaled its appearance with a light _ding_. He stepped in and let it lift him to the fourth floor. The doors opened to reveal the same modern touch like in the lobby. His shoes squeaked on the freshly waxed flooring. He went almost to the end of the hallway, opening a door to the right. Next to the door, there was a plaque with the numbers ' _0497'_ etched in. Seungmin scanned the card, carefully creaking open the door. And there he was: Yang Himchan. The latter had asked him the day before to meet him here. Himchan gestured over to the empty seat in front of his oak desk. His eyes traveled towards the casual garb. Himchan sighed, regretting that he _again_ hadn't worn proper clothing. He trudged over to the chair that was, surprisingly, not made out of some form of wood, but a cool metal.

"What was it that you wanted to meet me for, hyung?" He spoke the first words ever since he entered the glass building.

"Do you know of the human donation facilities? I need you to find someone. His name is Hwang Hyunjin. He is being sent here quite soon by plane because of a recent accident. I will email you his new house when I get the chance. I bought the one next door for you and your family to live in. Do whatever you need to get him there. I know that I only gave you minor assignments before now, but I am sure that after two months you have deemed yourself worthy of something more... spiced up." He tested the words on his tongue using slang he had heard people on the streets say. "You will get paid more than on previous assignments. Take it or leave it."

Considering that there weren't many options that led down to a bright path, he agreed by saying, "Yes, hyung." Plus, it wouldn't be too difficult, would it? Himchan nodded.

" Your deadline is in three months. Make sure to bring him by then, or else... There will be consequences." Seungmin gulped. Three months? That wasn't a lot of time. It might seem like it now, but... What had he signed himself up for? As long as he didn't become too close to him, everything would be okay. This was all because the ones that entered the human donation facilities, except the employees, never stepped out again.

**Word count: 691**

**A/N: edited; Okay, the funny thing is that I don't usually write fanfics solely because I feel like I am messing up the characters (My first story was a fanfic and that was a mess). I decided to give this another try. So here goes! Wish me luck.**

**I hope you enjoy this very badly written story! (Also I made sure to have an OC for the bad character because I didn't want to make any mean idols). I CAN'T WAIT FOR "IN LIFE"!!!**

~Teddy Bear 🍯


	3. 1//Bad Side

Seungmin jerked up, wide awake. He saw the image of his nightmare still painted on his eyelids clearly when he closed his eyes. He saw it all over again. His parents were screaming in the overturned car. He couldn't save them, no matter what he did. He just couldn't. All he could do was stare in shock and horror at the white Ford flipped onto its roof as he heard the wails of his parents. Now it was his responsibility to take care of himself. Well... technically it was his uncle's, but he always used any spare money as drinking money, so the house reeked of alcohol all the time and had sharp fragments of broken glass everywhere. That was the reason he was always out of the house, to avoid him. Not to mention, he still had to go to college.

Seungmin glanced at his alarm clock. It read 5:57. Luckily, it was only three minutes before his alarm would normally go off. So he changed, turned off the alarm when it sounded, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and applied a thin layer of some natural makeup. He went downstairs, thoroughly avoiding any shards that tried to pierce the bottom of his foot. He went to the local bus to start the 45-minute drive. He walked down the aisle of the bus, trying to find a seat, finding one next to a brunette boy.

"Is this seat free?" Seungmin asked, unsure.

"Yes," the brown-haired boy said with a bright smile. He had puffy cheeks and wore a pair of round glasses. Seungmin placed his school bag between his legs and the seat in front of him. He took out a phone that a friend of his gave him after he got the newest model. It is now outdated by a year or two. He plugged in his earbuds and played his favorite band, DAY6.

"Are you going to Yellow Wood University?" the question drew him out of his music-filled thoughts. He pulled out the earbuds and set them on his lap.

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"No, I was just wondering since you look like the age of a college student, it is pretty early in the morning, and it is the closest university from the bus stop you stepped in." The boy counted each thing off his fingers. _Should he be offended_?

"Why...?" he hesitated to answer since he was a stranger, after all. He looked like his Korean age was about 20.

"I go to Yellow Wood. It is my first year." He held out his hand for me to shake. "My name is Jisung."

"I never said that I went there!" Seungmin exclaimed. Jisung smirked.

"I just put the pieces together, nothing too difficult." Another smirk emerged on his lips. "What's your name?"

"My name is Seungmin, nice to meet you... " He still said the words hesitantly, unsure if this friendly boy was trustworthy or not.

"I won't bite or anything," Jisung chuckled. Seungmin rolled his eyes. If he would so much as brushed his skin, he would be a new addition to the local graveyard.

"So..." Jisung tried to break the awkward silence by saying something, though it wasn't that quiet with the background noise of people having casual conversations. "Are you staying in a dorm? I know that they got overfilled. Did you manage to get one?" Seungmin shook his head. Woojin had gotten him a house that was on sale nearby Hyunjin's. Hyunjin probably wasn't going to be staying in a dorm, either. Seungmin would move there in a week. This week was just so you could walk around and get used to where to go in the brick building.

"I did. You can come over anytime! I just hope that my roommate isn't a jerk." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Are you going to live nearby? Where you are isn't exactly considered 'nearby' unless you want to drive every single day 45 minutes," he joked.

"Yep! I will be living with my... relative." Seungmin tried to figure out an excuse that didn't make him sound like a rich, spoiled brat, which he wasn't. They continued with their conversation, not noticing that they had arrived until an animatronic voice said ' _Now arriving at: Yellow Wood University_. _The next stop is: Hellevator Haunted House.'_ The boys **(stan THE BOYZ)** both picked up their backpacks (Jisung also took his suitcase) and made their way to squeeze through the thick mass of people clinging onto large poles with a few rushed _excuse me_ 's. They then made their way to the campus. There were a few clusters of people here and there.

"Do you want to go to the dorms with me? I want to meet my roommate. That depends on if he is there. Well, we'll see!" Jisung said giddily. Seungmin chased after him as he was starting to quicken his pace to a run. They rushed to the entrance and a counter with two women standing behind a wooden desk. Déjà vu filled Seungmin like nausea. Jisung looked at him in concern. "Are you okay? What happened?" the brunette asked. Seungmin just shook his head and plastered on one of his mastered fake smiles. One that hid secrets. Jisung just shook it off.

"What are your names, dear?" One of the ladies asked.

"Han Jisung."

"And you, sweetie?" She looked at Seungmin.

"I don't have a dorm." Seungmin gave a small smile, trying to be polite. He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side today. She handed Jisung a key, and then they rushed to find the room number. Jisung twisted the key but didn't push open the door.

"He could also not be here yet, don't be such a worrywart. Geez." Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully. Jisung chuckled. He creaked open the door carefully and stuck his head in to peek.

"Looks like he already put his stuff here... and so is he." He strolled in with Seungmin by his side. "Hello! My name is Jisung." Jisung stuck out his hand to a chestnut-haired boy on one of the twin beds who was presumably updating his Instagram profile. Jisung looked slightly downcast at being ignored.

"Does he even speak?"

"Seungmin, don't be mean!" Jisung retorted. The boy's eyes wandered off his phone up to Jisung.

"What do you want?" the boy hissed. He stared daggers at Jisung. Jisung took a slight step back. Seungmin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about this airhead," Seungmin sighed. Seungmin glared at the clearly irritated boy giving him a look of _don't-you-dare-hurt-him-or-else-you-will-regret-it_. The boy huffed and went back to scrolling through his social media.

"Could you at least tell me your name?!" Jisung seemed to have had enough and stomped over to him. He snatched the phone from his hand to which the boy tried to get it back. "Not until you tell me why you can't simply introduce yourself." His growl echoed in the now silent room. _Duality much? And who gets angry because they don't introduce themselves?_ Thought Seungmin.

The boy gave him an icy stare that sent shivers down Seungmin's spine but Jisung held his ground. The boy's eyes snapped up to the newest model and gritted his teeth pushing out the words "Give me my phone back." This was said in an almost calm manner but it was obvious that fury was boiling underneath. After several attempts to try to snatch it back, he mumbled something. Jisung cocked his head in confusion.

"Minho," he said, louder this time.

"What?"

"That's his name, dumbo." Seungmin snickered.

"Now, can I have my phone?" Minho sighed, exasperated.

"This?" He waved the phone in front of his face, teasing him. Jisung's face came close to Minho's. "Do you want it, _Minho_?"

**Word Count: 1,305**

**A/N: edited; I feel like I did a terrible job (my self-confidence is not very high). I really wanted to end it a little while ago but that cliffhanger is key, y'know? Funny how I have the Minsung before the Seungjin 🤦‍♀️ Anygays, I decided to make Jisung a switch to satisfy everyone (thanks to @roseysunsets12 for the suggestion). Hyunjin is hopefully coming next chapter! I didn't get to listen to "IN LIFE" the entire day but hopefully, I can. "We Go" will be such a hype OMG.**

~Teddy Bear 🍯


	4. 2//Met

Minho's face stared back at him and his face tinted a rosy shade. He bent down to tie his shoe as an attempt to hide it. Seungmin felt slightly awkward standing there. Jisung was busy trying to convince Minho to talk to him and stop staring at his phone intently. Amused, he left them to sort things out and went back in the direction of the bus stop.

"Going to Yellow Wood, ay?" _What was with random strangers talking to him today, especially about Yellow Wood?_ He didn't answer the stranger. _He had this beautifully smooth and silky voice._ The hood of the only person there moved, so the owner's face was facing him. The form was a guy with black strands of hair peeking out from underneath the cap and hoodie. The cap sent a shadow over his face, making his features unintelligible. "Good luck. See you there." The guy crossed the street at the green light. _People are weird._ Shaking it off, he stepped into the public bus and drove toward his new house. He had just been able to scrape enough money together from a few summer jobs to afford one small, ready-to-collapse moving truck. He never really had many friends or really any. There was one old childhood friend he had when he still had one of those envied happy families. Sadly, he moved to Australia when they were 8 years old. There was a bus stop a few blocks from his neighborhood. So he set out on a stroll to familiarize himself with the way he would go to his new house.

After a few misdirections, he got in front of the large white cottage. He fished a set of keys from his back pocket and set his way in to explore. He opened the silver fridge, setting his priorities first. There were a few small portions of food. It seemed like the CEO was nice enough to give him something to feed himself with. Seungmin was already underweight, which was the reason why he wore baggy clothing.

After finishing going around the house, he put his bag on the four-poster bed of the master bedroom. There were two bedrooms and bathrooms in total. One thing he hadn't thought about: _What about his uncle? He couldn't get him to go anywhere if he would be drunk. There is no way he could not be drunk. Maybe a taxi? He could knock him out. Was that even possible? He would get beaten up. So far, that was his best option._ He could figure that out later. Right now, he needed to make dinner. So that was what he did; he fried some chicken and rice, chopped up some vegetables, and served himself. At least the rice would keep him full.

Maybe he could see if Hyunjin was already moved in. He moved over to the cottage next door and knocked. No answer. A few knocks later, and a petite girl opened the door.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Does a Hyunjin live here?" Seungmin tried to get a glimpse of the house behind here.

"Yes, I am his sister. Is it anything urgent?"

"No, not really. I was just stopping by. I wanted to meet some people in the neighborhood. I heard that Hwang Hyunjin goes to Yellow Wood this year, like me. Maybe I could have a friend." Seungmin had planned out his excuse perfectly in case the question was ever asked of why he was there. The girl hollered into the house for Hyunjin. Soon enough, a grouchy boy with jet black hair appeared behind his sister. Hyunjin's hair was tussled and a headband wove in between the dark strands. He had a mole under one eye. It seemed as if the wind was flowing through his hair at his entrance. Just like in those cheesy heroic movies. Or maybe that was just his eyes playing tricks on him. He had left his glasses and contacts at the house.

"Why is this random boy at our house? And why did you let him be here in the first place?" Hyinjin directed the question towards his sister. She slapped his arm and told him about having hospitality and respect. All the while, Seungmin thought he recognized the lovely voice from somewhere.

**Word Count: 720 (sorry, I didn't know how to end the chapter otherwise)**

**A/N: roughly edited; I got to listen to the album! "The Tortoise and the Hare" keeps throwing me off XD I decided to make my own hair colors if you didn't notice. I was writing this and editing pretty late without my glasses, so I am sorry for any mistakes *yawns***

~Teddy Bear 🍯


	5. 3//Did the Plant Just...?

"Yeji, stop. Why does it matter when you just woke me up? Don't pretend I am never like this." Hyunjin yawned. "Also, by the way, I saw him by Uni, today. He didn't reply or anything."

"You were a stranger that was randomly talking to me. What else was I supposed to do?" Seungmin grumbled. Hyunjin shrugged.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you waiting outside. C'mon! Maybe I can give you a small tour. You look like you are smart. Maybe some of that will rub off on Hyunjin," Yeji started blabbering. Hyunjin gave her a piercing glare at her comment. She just stuck out her tongue and continued to show him around the place. "Our parents are currently at work, so they are not here at the moment." She pointed out all the purposes of each room. "...and this is mine!" She opened the door to reveal a four-poster bed with a neatly made bed that had black sheets and drapes. A row of stuffed animals sat on top of a black oak wardrobe. A few pictures were strewn across a desk in a corner. There were little bits of memories that were scattered across the room. Even if it was dark, it still had a homey feel. "I unpacked everything already." She burst open a door, revealing a mess. "This is Hyunjin's room, as you can probably guess." Unopened boxes and clothing littered the room. "I thought I told you to put everything away? I am the younger sibling. You would think he would take more responsibility." She sighed. Yeji kicked clothing out of the way to make a path. "I will leave you two to do boy things. Enjoy! Maybe make a friend, Hyunjinnie." Hyunjin jumped on the bed, spreading his limbs to form a starfish-like shape.

"I am going back to sleep, now." Hyunjin's voice was muffled from the sheets. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"I guess I will leave now, then." Seungmin made his way over to the door frame. He glanced back at the raven-haired boy. He was still face planted and light snores emitted from him. A small smile spread across the younger's face. He seemed so peaceful. He went downstairs to see a rather peculiar plant he didn't notice before. It looked like it was moving and growing, wrapping itself around a bamboo stick. He shouldn't have gone without contacts for this long, that's what he thought, at least. Shaking it off, he saw a slightly panicked Yeji. She hid it well for he hadn't noticed.

"I thought you were hanging out with my brother?" Seungmin shook his head. "He is being lazy again, isn't he? HWANG HYUNJIN! GET YOUR FAT BUTT DOWN HERE, NOW!"

Ten minutes later, a very grouchy said boy slumped down the stairs, tripping over a few in the process. A glare pierced through the air. Yeji looked at its owner. "When we have a visitor over, you act like it!" Hyunjin rolled his eyes and went to the pantry, presumably for a snack. Sure enough, he brought forward a bag of chips. Yeji snatched them from him. "You shouldn't be loading your body with junk food already." She cut up a bowl of fruit and handed it to him. He rolled his eyes, but ate the melon, nonetheless.

"You know, you remind me of someone from when I was still in kindergarten. It's blurry on the edges, but it's still there. You even look like him in some ways. That's also why I talked to you at the bus stop. I had to talk to someone so cute like you. I just couldn't stop myself." Hyunjin let a smirk settle on his lips.

**Word Count: 614**

**A/N: roughly edited; I was stuck on the second to last paragraph for like two days. I already wrote the last paragraph. Then, I decided to just leave it like that since it made sense. The first chapter will probably be the longest one in the entire story XD**

**Also, if you haven't already, could you please read "Inked." I will try to update daily. If not, it will be next day.**

**I appreciate any comments :D**

~Teddy Bear 🍯


	6. 4//Alarmed at Noon

**TW// This chapter contains abuse :(**

Seungmin sprayed water everywhere like a mist falling upon the ground, just this was far less elegant. Yeji was obviously listening to their conversation, even if she was pretending not to. A small smile swept onto her face.

"You think I'm _cute_?" Seungmin sputtered like an old faucet. Hyunjin continued smirking as he sipped his own glass of water.

"Who doesn't?" Hyunjin countered.

"Uh... Plenty of people." Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"He flirts with everyone so get used to it," Yeji joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just because I flirted with that girl at the candy shop, the one in the grocery store, that new girl, and the guy at the airport doesn't mean that I flirt with _everyone_." His sister looked unconvinced but didn't continue the argument.

"Did you make any friends yet?" Yeji changed the subject.

"There was a guy that I met on the bus when I was going to university. He seems pretty nice and his roommate is very absorbed with his phone. I haven't really met many people yet." Seungmin replied.

"We have been welcoming anyone that wants to meet us. Not many really cared or noticed that we moved in. They might come later. You were our first visitor, actually! Thank you for that, then." Hyunjin was staring bored at the grandfather clock, observing each motion. Hyunjin quickly caught Yeji's attention. The siblings spoke with their eyes and before Seungmin knew what was going on, they swept him out of the door. Puzzled, Seungmin wondered what had happened. His watch beeped, signaling a full hour. It was noon. Why had they shoved him out like that? He either way had to get his glasses on, because his eyes already were playing tricks on him such as that weird plant. No plant grows so quickly, so he _had_ to be imagining it. Right? _Stop breaking your head over something that could never happen._

Weirdly enough, Seungmin had never wondered why Himchan specifically desired Hyunjin. There he was, pretending that it was because of not wearing glasses or contacts even if it was a mere 30 minutes. His vision wasn't exactly the worst.

He was binging a random TV show on the crisp white sheets of the plain bedroom. Soon, he was fast asleep with a bit of drool leaving his lips.

***

In the morning, he went to his old house. Sure enough, his uncle slapped him across the face, leaving a stinging sensation. He sent his foot into his stomach several times, making him cough up blood.

"Where is my money? Huh?" His uncle drove a shard of glass into his shoulder, making Seungmin cry out in pain.

"I... I don't-" after several more punches and kicks, Seungmin laid on his side, gasping for breath. 

"Don't lie to me! Where have you been, then?" His foot launched into Seungmin's side yet again."

"At our new house." He admitted shakily.

"What new house? Why have you been you using my money for something like that? Are you not happy with where we are?" He exclaimed.

"It was for school," he said meekly.

"Why not go to the one a mile away?" He tugged at Seungmin's hair, making his head abruptly snap backward.

"It-it's not as good." The college was extremely run down to the point where no one acknowledged its existence.

"Why should that be a problem? Just deal with it!"

"It doesn't matter to you, so why is it such a big deal for you?" Seungmin spat back. Bad move. That earned him another slap across his face.

"Don't talk back to me, boy. If that house cost so much, why did you get it, huh?"

"I-I di-didn't buy it." Seungmin stuttered.

"Oh? So your 'friend' did?" His uncle growled, showing quotes around "friends." Sadly, Seungmin didn't really have anyone he could proudly call a friend except Chan, who had unfortunately moved to Australia. Jisung and Minho hopefully soon would become friends with him. Hopefully not Hyunjin for his sake.

"My boss did. It-it's for my job."

"Oh? Did you seduce him, too?" He pulled at his hair even more, making Seungmin shriek. Seungmin's uncle always had a terrible image of the boy. Of course, Seungmin had never done anything like that. He was great at persuading and manipulating people. Yes, it may seem awful, but he had to find a way to get around.

The older man had finally let go and decided to leave him alone... for now. Seungmin rubbed his aching scalp and made his way to go into his room to curl into a ball on a scrappy mattress. He let his tears flow, letting out all his sorrow, worry, and stress. He scraped himself off the mattress and led his fingers under the mattress. Seungmin found what he was looking for and held it up. The yellow light filtering through grimy, dusty old curtains refracted itself on the shiny object in his hand.

**Word Count: 823**

**A/N: roughly edited; The last three sentences I just wrote. Everything before, I had done like a week or so ago. I know this was a pretty depressing chapter... I hate that I made it like this, honestly. I just want to spread awareness about sensitive topics in my story. This is one of them.**

**I do want to know what you think the object is! I won't reveal anything but feel free to guess (even if I completed the next chapter by when you read this).**

**Also, feel free to ask any questions or anything you may have! Also, also, tell me anything I can do to improve (as long as you aren't rude about it).**


End file.
